


New Year musing

by Aliawrites



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliawrites/pseuds/Aliawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry'd seen in more than his share of New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year musing

Henry Morgan had experienced more than anyone's fair share of New Year's. He'd played around with experiencing some forgotten New Year's eves thanks to improbable amounts of alcohol, he'd experienced several passionate New Year midnights with his beloved Abigail, he'd entirely missed New Year's and weeks - maybe months while wandering and ignoring the world after she was gone and while Abe was in Vietnam...

He'd welcomed new years hoping, wishing, praying it could be his last.

He'd allowed Abe to drag him to Times Square for the noisiest, most crowded New Years celebrations. He'd even enjoyed the energy of the crowd once or twice through the joy-filled eyes of his son.

The quiet ones though, those were his favourite. Those he'd spent at home with Abigail, with Abe asleep on the couch between them, having tried and failed to stay awake, and now, just him and Abe, sharing a bottle of wine and platters of Chinese food, watching the countdown happening mere blocks away on their TV.

Abe always smiled indulgently and joined in for a verse of Auld Lang Syne when Henry started singing at midnight and offered a toast to the New Year before heading to bed, claiming actual old age and old bones to leave the clean-up to the perpetual 35 year old.

"Happy New Year, Abraham," Henry offered with a slightly inebriated slur and not so slightly 'mushy' tone. "Love you kiddo. May this year be your best yet."

"Happy New Year, Pop," Abe replied cheekily, chuckling at his father's frown at the name. "Love you too old man."

After emptying their glasses, Abe indulged his father in a big, soppy hug. "Come on, dad," he said, patting him on the back and pushing him toward the stairs. "This mess will keep till morning. I'm too tired, and you're too drunk to clean tonight."

"Perhaps you're right," Henry agreed, moving for the stairs. "You're a good boy - er, Man, Abe. I'm lucky to have you, you know."

"I know," Abe agreed, humouring his slightly inebriated father. "Back atcha, ya big lush."

 

Happy New Year to All, and to All a Good Night!


End file.
